Jeff the Killer
by SHSLDork
Summary: / I honestly wasn't sure what category to put this in so...yeah.


Samantha, a young girl of about nine years, was tucked into bed and already cozy. She snuggled into the covers, enjoying the comforting warmth around her body allowing her to slowly begin to drift asleep. As she laid there, probably about half the way asleep by then, she was suddenly brought back awake by a creaking noise only few feet from her bed.

Instantly, the young girl could feel her heart beat pick up a bit more then it normally should be. Samantha slowly peeked up, eyeing around her room slowly, starting at the doorway. Everything looked normal until she reached her window and noticed it was open. The wind blew her curtains ever so slightly inwards. She began to feel the cold air hitting her bare arms and carefully climbed out of bed and made her way towards the window. Reaching the window, the nine years old pushed it back downwards, not remembering it being open in the first place. Shaking off the thought, she turn to head back to bed, noticing a figure standing in the corner of her room.

The girl's body froze up, looking over towards what she wished she could call a dark figure. Instead stood a boy, probably about his late teens, in her way. He was wearing a pure white hoodie with black jeans. His face was about as a pure white as the hoodie he wore, that was bright in contrast to his dark eyes, the whites of his eyes almost looking as if they were a black color themselves. His lips curled up into an unnatural smile, with closer inspection, Sam found to be carved into his pale cheeks. Blood was pouring out of the, what seemed to be, fresh wounds.

She looked at the male in pure horror, thoughts of how he even got inside went through her mind until she found the only valid option. He had come through that window, and that is why it was open. Sam quickly snapped herself back into reality seeing the shine of a kitchen knife in the boy's right hand, making her automatically know what was going on. It was just like in those horror movies she always caught Mommy and Daddy watching. This man was a bad man and he was going to hurt her.

Her legs were about to give out as she backed towards the now closed window. Sam shivered as she heard a small, psychotic laugh come from the boy as he stepped forward, coming towards the nine-year-old slowly, even though it felt as if he was running towards her to Sam. Before she knew it, the male was standing directly in front of her. Jeff, the grotesque looking male, bent down so he was eye level with the small girl, allowing her to get a good look at his deformed face.

Sam gasped, getting the perfect view of the male's face and almost fell backwards if the other's left arm didn't wrap around her waist. Now holding the small girl, Jeff used his right hand, still gripping the knife, to point the weapon directly at Sam's chest. Attempting to free herself, Samantha wiggled around, finding no way out of the boy's grip, giving up, she hung her head in defeat.

Finding no fun in the girl's quick defeat, Jeff pushed the knife into her chest slightly, breaking the first few layers of skin. Blood began to form around the rim of the blade that was still making its way deeper into her skin. Trying to keep the volume down so her parents wouldn't wake, he moved his hand from around her waist to her mouth and tried muffling all her useless cries for help. He pushed her against the window to keep her from trying to run, not that it'd be possible with the blade lodged into her chest only going deeper into her.

Tears began to run down the nine-year-old's cheeks, the pain almost unbearable for someone of her age, well, for anyone really. As Jeff began to think the knife was deep enough into the girl's body to do damage, he pulled it out and moved down to her stomach. He quickly shoved the blade into her stomach as hard as he could over and over again, his jacket getting dirtied with the young girl's blood. Sam coughed, Jeff still holding her mouth, after coughing as the boy stabbed her repeatedly, blood came out of her mouth and covered the boy's hand.

Still holding on slightly, she yelped out, pleading the teen to stop. Before the girl lost her consciousness forever, she swore she could have heard the boy let out a crazed laugh and said the words.

_**"Go to sleep." **_


End file.
